


【寻临R】追风

by Turbidwine



Category: Priest - Fandom, 过门
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbidwine/pseuds/Turbidwine





	【寻临R】追风

【寻临/R】【过门24h/24:00】追风

* 注意：醉酒 / 口

\- “追风少年窦寻走了一半又回来了。”  
\- “因为亲了左脸没亲到右脸很不甘心。”

 

“豆馅儿，看这里。”徐西临打了个响指，窦寻直愣愣地看向声响的地方，呆呆地盯着他，眼睛都不眨巴了，好像要把这人的样子刻在脑子里头。

徐西临去拉他，他也不动，就杵在饭店门口。来来回回都是醉酒的人，喝大了聚在一起高谈阔论，声音能把天都捅出个窟窿。窦寻比起来就很乖了，除了面色红润更加呆了之外，徐西临觉得可以给他颁个最佳醉汉奖。

老成已经摇摇晃晃地回去了，大过年的几个人出来吃了顿，没想到喝多了。也不知道窦寻是高兴得还是怎么得，兴奋得不像话。徐西临想了想，可能是因为戒指终于上手了。

门口还有几个小孩子跑动着玩着仙女棒，窦寻看了会儿徐西临就把目光转向亮晶晶的东西。过了片刻又把目光转回来，发亮的眼睛盯着徐西临，意思再明显不过了——想玩。

徐西临差点笑出声，掏出手机想把这场面录下来，想想还是先带这大型小朋友回家，别一吹风冻感冒了。他牵着窦寻的手，半骗半哄地拉着人走。窦寻跟在后头也不说话，就由着他逗，惹急了就抓起徐西临的手指咬一口。

“哎哟，这豆馅儿还吃人的。”徐西临看了眼手指，玩味儿地打量了一眼窦寻，就看他面色越来越红，气愤得还要再咬一口。

徐西临赶紧安抚安抚，顺着窦寻的脊梁一下下抚着，两个人在晚风里拉拉扯扯的，半个小时后终于走到了家。

窦寻一到家就站着不动了，跟灰鹦鹉大眼瞪小眼的，双方僵持不下。徐西临先把家里简单的收拾了下，一回头就看到两儿子差点打起来。灰鹦鹉拍着翅膀叫了声，窦寻就把手变成手枪对着，灰鹦鹉安静了，窦寻就放下来。

这样的动作来来回回了十几次，徐西临看着他两也不嫌烦，坐在沙发上看热闹。直到灰鹦鹉也察觉到这游戏过于简单，对面的敌人好像也没那么大杀伤力。他大叫了声“后妈”就要扑上去，窦寻这时候正恍惚着呢，差点把自己绊了个跟头。

徐西临看窦寻快站不稳了，抓着人一把按在沙发上，让他好好坐着，接着转头去教训满屋子乱飞的灰鹦鹉。鹦鹉接收到老父亲严厉的目光，扭了扭头憋屈地站了回去，半晌开始吊着嗓子喊“好运来！好运来！祝你好运来！”

徐西临满意地笑了笑，蹲下身去看坐在沙发上的窦寻。窦寻跟个小学生一样乖乖地坐着，只是眼神不太老实，直勾勾地盯着徐西临。徐西临这才低头一看，衬衫扣子不知道什么时候开了。

徐西临心里的小人儿快笑趴下了，面上却只是露出一点笑意，勾着窦寻的下巴附下身去。他捏着下巴左右看了看，也不知道是不是情人眼里出西施，昏暗灯光下的窦寻简直美好的不行。

他凑近窦寻的耳根吹了几口气，就感觉到这人呼吸一滞，接着整个人都急促起来，在沙发上扭了扭，又抬头看了眼徐西临，抿了抿唇，颇有点战战兢兢的意味。

得了，徐西临想，这是什么后遗症吗。

徐西林舔了舔窦寻的耳垂，又在人脸上啄了啄，最后在唇上狠狠碾压了过去。窦寻实在坐不住了，双手掐着徐西临的腰，仰头就去吮吸他的唇瓣，双腿还微微分开，把徐西临嵌进去。

徐西临整个人被吻得晕晕乎乎，好不容易分出一分理智把窦寻推开，就对上一双带着委屈的眼睛，还带着些谴责。

徐西临好笑地用手背蹭了蹭窦寻的脸颊，又揉了揉他的头发，觉得现在的窦寻就像一个大型犬类，虽然窦寻肯定不答应就是了。

他低头安抚似的亲了亲窦寻的嘴角，接着轻轻地开口，问道：“想要吗？”窦寻面上又红了几分，整个人局促不安地动了两下。紧接着徐西临就坐在地上，把他的裤链拉开，掏出已经勃起的巨物。

徐西临笑眼瞥了眼他，就低下头去，双手先在那性器上撸动了几下，接着柔软的舌头就舔了上去。他也有些羞赧，没敢抬头，只是专心地舔着顶端，没注意到窦寻此刻有些复杂的眼神。

徐西临舔得巨物水光淋漓，因为太大无法直接吞下，就像是舔着棒棒糖一般在吮吸舔弄，舌尖还坏心眼地在马眼上打着转。窦寻手上和头上青筋爆起，双手插进徐西临的头发将他按向自己，接着狠狠地抽插着。

徐西临的嘴巴被撑到了最大，嘴唇红艳艳的。窦寻进得太深，他险些被逼出眼泪，只能不断吮吸着，又防止自己的牙齿磕到窦寻。窦寻不断地喘息着，深沉的声音回荡在客厅里，紧接着一声低吼射了出来，徐西临没反应过来，被射了一嘴，白浊顺着口水在嘴角滑下，星星点点的。徐西临呆了两秒，接着喉结滚动了下，把精液全部吞了进去。

他摇摇晃晃地起身，撑着沙发凑到窦寻耳边，还极具暗示性地舔了舔嘴角，粉嫩的舌尖将剩下的白浊都卷了进去。他挑逗地说道：“都吞下去了。”

气声顺着钻进窦寻的耳朵里，麻痹着他的神经。他眼角跳了两下，猛地拽过徐西临的衣服，三下五除二地全部脱光压在沙发上。徐西临以为他还在醉着，结果一抬头对上了一双充满情欲不带傻气的眼睛。

徐西临：“....什么时候醒的？”

窦寻手上动作顿了两秒，在装醉和直接上中间纠结了一下，然后大义凛然地闭着眼低头撕咬徐西临的嘴唇：“你给我口的时候....”

徐西临觉得丢脸丢到银河系外了。但他还没来得及思考别的，就被胸口的酥麻拽回了神智。窦寻湿润的口腔包裹着徐西临的乳头，吮吸啃咬着，双手还在腰窝处不断摩挲着，接着口中发出了啧啧的声音。

徐西临手臂抬起遮住了眼睛，双腿夹着窦寻的腰，放任他在自己身上撕咬。窦寻整个人处于极度亢奋的状态，下嘴没个轻重，不过一会儿徐西临身上就都是红印。

徐西临一巴掌拍下去，“你是不是真属狗？”窦寻没明白这“真”背后的推测从何而来，只是神色复杂地看了他一眼，继续进行着啃骨头大业，直到徐西临哼哼唧唧没精力再去管狗不狗的问题。

徐西临被他挑逗得整个人酥软着，片刻后察觉到后穴碰上了个柔软滚烫的东西，还喷洒着热气。他一惊，两条腿却被窦寻掐着分开，折在胸前，后穴大咧咧地露在外面。

“嗯...你干什么！”后穴被柔软进入，舌头在里面不断搅动着。窦寻没回答他，过了片刻才闷闷地说：“礼尚往来。”

徐西临想好一个礼尚往来，紧接着就说不出话了，整个人颤抖着，呻吟破碎，后穴里酥酥麻麻的，好像流出了什么。他推了推窦寻的头，却看到他也抬头舔了舔唇，把透明的液体舔了进去。

这人真身体力行地诠释了什么叫礼尚往来。

窦寻两根手指直接进入了后穴，徐西临抖了抖，眼角不觉泛了红。窦寻抬头笑了声，徐西临马上就转过头不去看他。

窦寻迷恋地看着眼前的人，继续吭哧吭哧地探索着，三根手指抽插着，扣着敏感点。徐西临呜咽出声，抓着窦寻的肩膀。

窦寻附身啄了啄徐西临的嘴角，紧接着就挺身进入。徐西临猛地抓着身下的沙发垫，直接惊叫出声，“啊...！轻...”

窦寻不理会徐西临的求饶，将呻吟声都吞进唇舌之间，身下疯狂地抽插着，未消散的酒后余韵还发挥着功效。窦寻头脑发热，只想把身下的人拆分进肚，吃抹干净。

他把徐西临的双腿架在肩膀上，侧头吻着他修长的双腿，揉捏着蜷缩着的脚趾，逼着徐西临叫出声。徐西临下半身没了着落，恍如在海浪中沉浮的小舟，迷失在欲海之中。

窦寻将徐西临拉起来揽在自己身上，紧接着托着他起身，常年锻炼的臂膀一下子就将人托了起来。巨物还在徐西临体内埋着，转动碾压着他的敏感点。徐西临就觉得自己快疯了，偏偏窦寻走动的时候还有意无意颠簸着，巨物进得更深，后穴因为紧张绞紧，勾勒出巨物的形状。

 

窦寻把徐西临压在墙上，墙壁的粗糙感贴在背上，磨蹭着他的尾椎，酥麻传遍全身。窦寻就将手臂一松一紧，让徐西临跟着重力在巨物上起伏，蛮横而又不讲道理。

徐西临最后嗓子都喊哑了，紧紧抱着窦寻哑声地喘着气。窦寻却还吮吸着徐西临的耳垂，在脖颈处吮出更深的红印。

“不要了...不行了...啊....”徐西临失神叫着，前端的白浊有些射在了地上，在地板上烫出一个热气腾腾的水雾。窦寻不听他说话，依旧狠狠地贯穿着。徐西临忍无可忍，在窦寻的肩膀上狠狠咬了一口。

窦寻吃痛地停下了一会，看着徐西临抬起头，漂亮的眼睛里都是泪水，脸上还有干掉的泪痕。

“你是我的....”窦寻呢喃着吻上徐西临的眼睛，沉浸在满室浮动的欲望里。

徐西临瘫在浴缸里想，以后还是不要轻易惹窦寻了。追人的时候可以，追到了是真吃不消。窦寻抿着唇帮他清洗着，像是做错了什么事一样百依百顺。

徐西临瞄了他一眼，哼了声。窦寻整个人瞬间绷紧身体，接着被徐西临拉过去亲了口。

“傻子。”

end.  



End file.
